Follow your heart
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Derek revient à Beacon Hills pour aider la meute une fois de plus, Scott ne peut retenir les sentiments qu'il a à son égard depuis si longtemps... il va se confesser à lui, mais à quel prix ? [ OS pour le défi pairing fanfiction ]


**Attention plein de mignonneries en vue.**

 **écrit pour le défi pairing fanfiction, un peu en retard.**

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Scott avait toujours pensé que l'amour serait évident. Pas facile, mais évident dans son cœur. Il trouverait une douce épouse dont il serait éperdument amoureux, verrait la vie en rose grâce à elle, il flotterait dans le bonheur malgré quelques disputes occasionnelles, ils se marieraient, auraient des enfants... De ce côté-là, tout était planifié dans sa tête et absolument rien ne devait entacher ce parfait petit coin de bonheur qu'il s'était créé.

Du moins c'était ainsi jusqu'au jour où il se fit mordre par un loup-garou et qu'il rencontra Derek Hale... sa vie bascula et tout ce en quoi il croyait aussi.

Il n'était encore qu'un adolescent, et comme s'il voulait se protéger de ce qui allait lui arriver, il jeta son dévolu sur la première fille venue à qui il plaisait, manque de pot elle venait d'une famille de chasseur. Bien sûr leur romance était adorable et Scott savait les sentiments d'Allison sincère à son encontre, le seul problème dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'était pas lui-même sûr que c'était de l'amour. Il l'aimait, vraiment fort, de là à parler de grand amour...

Allison partit dans les bras d'un autre, le délaissant, il en profita pour se rapprocher de son meilleur ami qu'il avait un peu délaissé sans le vouloir. Il essayait de ne pas rester trop proche de Derek, il ne lui faisait pas peur, loin de là, c'est surtout les sentiments qu'il avait en sa présence qui l'effrayaient.

Une nouvelle amoureuse entra dans sa vie, à partir de là il put instaurer une nouvelle distance entre lui et Hale. Allison mourut et ce fut l'occasion de mettre une distance de plus bien que Derek n'y était absolument pour rien.

Il n'avait rien vu quand il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, rien sentis, ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas. En tout cas, il l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul, il l'avait... abandonné. Et pourtant, à la première occasion Derek avait volé à son secours, lui sauvant la vie, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait oublié ce sentiment lorsqu'on pense que tout est perdu et soudainement un héro arrive sous vos yeux, il vous sauve et montre à quel point vous aviez tort.

Il était peut-être un true alpha mais son héro aux ailes déchus était Derek.

D'autres choses arrivèrent et alors que Scott était à la limite de passer du côté obscur, Derek se transformait en loup. Quand il sortit de l'enfer de son propre esprit, Derek avait changé, il n'était plus le même, il avait l'air... plus sage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le remercier pour tout ou de faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux talents.

Hale lui adressa un dernier hochement de tête, un sourire, et partit sans plus attendre, laissant un Scott perdu et triste, réalisant enfin qu'il l'aimait.

Par la suite, sa relation avec Kira allait de mal en pis, en grande partie parce qu'il culpabilisait de ne pas l'aimer autant qu'il le voudrait. Sa rencontre avec Theo, la nouvelle menace... et tout ce qui s'en suivit le dépassait totalement. Il aurait tellement voulu que le né-loup soit prêt de lui, l'aide dans son combat. Il n'était pas là, il était parti... il l'avait laissé partir. Il aurait dû le retenir, il ne l'avait pas fais, tout était sa faute.

Le temps avait passé, il avait laissé Kira partir et après un grand vide sentimental, il s'était laissé aller dans les bras de la fille de celui qui l'avait mordu, la cousine de Derek, l'ex petit-amie de Stiles... d'accord, il n'y avait peut-être pas plus mauvais choix. Il appréciait beaucoup son caractère franc et fonceur, il en avait bien besoin pour ne pas se laisser déprimer, surtout à présent que même son meilleur ami était parti de Beacon Hills.

Seul, voilà comment il se sentait. Désarmé. Remplis de doute. À dire vrai, depuis l'apparition de ces nouveaux chasseurs, il pensait que cette fois c'en était terminé d'eux et que ce serait leur dernier combat.

Pourtant, lorsque Scott crut sa dernière heure arrivée une bonne fois pour toute, son héro arriva une fois de plus devant ses yeux. Il l'aida, le sauvant par la même occasion, et Scott n'en revenait toujours pas quand il se tourna vers lui. Derek était devant ses yeux, après plus d'un an d'absence qui lui avait parut interminable.

Faisant abstraction de la situation et tout ceux qui l'entouraient, il vint le prendre dans ses bras, et fut surpris que le né-loup réponde à son étreinte comme si c'était la seule et unique chose qu'il attendait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la fin de ses surprises, surtout quand Derek lui annonça qu'il était revenu pour lui.

Grâce à Derek et l'ensemble de la meute qui s'entraida, ils arrivèrent à éliminer le dernier monstre venu, et tout s'apaisa. La ville se calma, les chasseurs encore actifs partirent, la guerre était terminé. L'alpha n'arrivait pas à se dire autre chose que c'était grâce à l'arrivé de Hale s'ils avaient réussi à repousser cette menace, la dernière il l'espérait. Surtout que même si les chasseurs étaient partis, une furie était à la tête et les chassait à travers le monde à présent.

Ce soir-là, Scott vint au loft voir Derek sans le prévenir, le né-loup fut surpris de cette visite à l'improviste et le regarda un peu perplexe.

\- Un problème, Scott ?

\- Non, pas vraiment... Le véritable alpha s'approcha de lui. Malia vient de partir pour la France, mettant fin à notre relation.

\- Quoi ? C'est sérieux ? Vous veniez seulement de vous mettre ensemble...

\- Je sais, Derek. Mais Malia ne veut pas d'une relation à distance, et puis... elle s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas elle que j'aimais. Avoua-t-il plus bas.

\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Derek dont la curiosité avait été piqué.

\- Oui. Ça fait longtemps mais je m'en suis rendu compte le jour où tu es parti.

Le plus âgé le fixa bêtement, tentant de comprendre de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le lien entre tout ça et ce qu'il lui annonçait et qu'il comprenne tout. À vrai dire, il était tellement surpris qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir sur le coup.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais, je sais... écoute, je n'espère rien, je voulais simplement te le dire.

L'alpha lui tourna le dos, le cœur lourd il se dirigea vers la sortie sans un mot de plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire soudainement plaquer contre la porte, la bouche du bêta venant s'écraser sur la sienne sans plus de détour. Scott voulut le repousser sur le coup mais ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, s'accrochant doucement à lui comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

\- Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'entendre dire ça... souffla Derek.

\- Tu rigoles ? Demanda l'alpha, interloqué.

\- Je suis très sérieux...

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément, ses mains venant s'attarder sur ses hanches pour le serrer contre lui avec douceur. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec lui, quand il a compris qu'il était un loup-garou lui aussi, quelque chose s'était produit et il avait su. Peut-être plus son loup que lui-même mais peu importe, il devait tout faire pour que Scott soit à lui. Il avait tué son oncle pour être l'alpha, mais il eut beau faire, Scott ne s'était jamais soumis à lui. Quand il comprit qu'il ne se soumettrait jamais à lui parce qu'il était un alpha, un véritable alpha, il pensait vraiment qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir.

Et pourtant, ils étaient là à présent, s'avouant leur amour de la meilleure des façon. Derek attrapa le plus jeune et l'emporta dans le lit, la nuit allait être longue et il comptait bien en profiter, rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que suivre son cœur soit, pour une fois, une bonne chose.

* * *

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Alors où est ce putain de Lemon ?**

 **\- Mais y'avait pas besoin de Lemon...**

 **\- Il est court cet OS t'avais largement la place pour un OS !**

 **\- Peut-être mais c'était optionnel !**

 **\- Depuis quand les lemon sont optionnels ?**

 **\- Depuis quand ils le sont pas... ?**

 **\- Depuis que les lecteurs sont attirés JUSTE par le lemon...**

 **\- Je croyais que les lecteurs étaient intéressés juste par le Sterek ?**

 **\- ... Oui, c'est vrai aussi.**

 **\- Du coup, je vois pas le problème.**

 **\- ... TU M'ÉNERVES *s'en va en claquant la porte***

 **\- Oups ?**


End file.
